Black Sakura
by Magic Key
Summary: Part10 The final part up!S&SSyaoran is a student during the day and at night his job to catch the theif known as Black Sakura. Who is she and will she be as easy to catch? And at the same time Syaoran's enemy Sakura places a bet on him.R&R !
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys! I got this new idea. So i hope you guys like it, Oh yea Outside Place walls will not be ending anytime soon. Oh yea As for Fit for Love I will not be continuing that one. But it will be up until the end of this month. Thanks !

* * *

"talk  
-thought  
00setting

Black Sakura  
Part 1  
By : Magic key

The street lamp glowed in the dark as an amber hair boy sighed walking home. The boy was deep in thought but snaped out when he finally reached his apartment building. The boy ran his hand though his hair and then took out his keys. The boy silently opened the front gate and steped inside. The evening gaurd smiled and then said " Evening Syaoran." The boy waved weakly and draged his feet to the elevator. After a few mintues the elevator arrived and the boy stepped inside and pressed the button labled 4. Within a few minutes the elvator stopped and the boy draged his feet out. He turned lefted and then placed his keys in the door and then stepped inside. He dropped his keys on to the coffie table and ploped down in to the sofa.  
"I'm so stupid..." said the boy and then took the nears pillow and started to hit his head. Just then a blue hair boy and came out from his bedroom.  
"Let me guess..She got away." Syaoran stopped hitting himself with the pillow and then glared at his roomate. "What are you still doing up it's 2 in the morning?"  
"Syaoran my friend. You have be after Black Sakura for now 2 months and you still have not cuaght her. Man is she good." said his roomate.  
"Yea...She even left me notes and I still have not cuaght her." said Syaoran. The blue hair boys sighed and sat down next to his friend."Hey don't worry...You'll get her. Come on lets go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Syaoran nodded and the dragged himself to his room.  
Once inside Syaoran changed in to his green PJs. After that he went in the bathroom and 20 minutes later came out ready for bed. But before he went to bed Syaoran looked up in to the stars and said "The time will come for me to catch you Black Sakura."

Next day at School.

Syaoran sighed and his eyes started to closes. Just then a voice woke him up. "Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran's head shot up and he found himself stared at a pair of green eyes. Syaoran smiled weakly and said. "What do you want?" The green eyed girl luaghed as she sat down in her chair which was in front Syaoran's desk. "You look like a panda.You know those sand bags that you have under your eyes are getting darker everyday?" Said the girl. Just the the green eye girl's best friend walked into the classroom and took her place next to her best friend and said. "Well I think it's because he has not cuaght Black Sakura. Sakura." The girls luaghed but Syaoran didn't hear that because his eyes started to close once again. Just then the door of the classroom opened and Syaoran's roomate entered.  
Tomoyo, Sakura best friend and roomate turned her head and said. "Hey look blue hair boy is coming." Eriol smiled evily at Tomoyo and said. "Well if it is not camera girl. Did you for- get your camera again and the boys saw your baby vedio again." said Eriol walking to his desk behide Tomoyo. Tomoyo wanted to ring his nck but could not because the teacher had arrived. Sakura patted her friend on the back and turned to face the teacher. At the same time stepped in Syaoran's foot, which made him wake up from his nap.

Lunch

Sakura opened up her luch box and smiled. Fourth period had ended and Sakura and Tomoyo had taken their lunches out in to the schoolyard to eat. Tomoyo had picked a spot away from the crowd so she and Sakura can talk. Sakura was about to dig into her lunch when Tomoyo said. "How did everything go last night?" Sakura looked up from her box and said. "Great like always. Becides I don't that he knows its me. I got the jewal back to the rightful owner." Tomoyo nodded Sakura then started to eat. "You sure he didn't see you?" Sakura luaghed. "Yea.."  
"That's good. Today we should go to the library. I stayed at the church late and some one came to me telling me that their golden vase has been stolen." Sakura's eyes glowed and said  
"Really. Well then That should be." Tomoyo laughed.  
"Well then I should get the note cards out from the locker later today."  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and then continued to eat.

Syaoran and Eriol's place in the school yard.

"The mayor sent someone over and said that someone has reported that someone wantes to steal their golden vase." Syaoran nodded and continue to eat. "So the mayor wantes you to go there and check things out." Syaoran nodded and coninuted to eat. Eriol stared at his friend. "Syaoran you listening...Syaoran!" Syaoran jumped and said. "yea.. I'll go there later tonight. Plus Black Sakura might be coming. I don't want to miss my chance of catching her.

Later that night!

Syaoran looked around him. The police sreaching around then one of the officer came up him and said. "Everything is in place." Syaoran nodded and then turned to the owner of the house and said. "Yuki san. Are you sure that someone is after the golden vase?" The young man nodded and Syaoran took out a notebook and said. "Ok then I'll have two gaurds in the front of this room. I'll be in the closet. If nothing happens in 4 hrs or if the iteam is not stolen. Then we will be leaving." The guy nodded and then guy had had up to his room. After 5 minutes Syaoran and the other officer started to plan in action.  
Meanwhile outside a girl dressed in black landed in the glass roof of the building. The only thing visable was her green eyes. -OOh look.. One gaurd. How thoughtful of him.-. She tipped the glass lightly until she came across a glass that was lose and then glently slip it a side. She waited until the gaurd was right her then jumped down and then took out a 10 minutes sleeping gas. "Good night." The gaurd had some silly smile and then fainted. The green eye figure smiled and then advance towards the case were the golden vase was kept. Just then figure was about to open Syaoran poppped out if closet and said.  
"Stop! Black Sakura."Syaoran turned on the lights and was trying to see her face. But it was no use bacause she snapped her figures the lights popped out." I don't think so." And the the figure opened up the glass case and grabbed the vase. Before she left she said.  
"IF you want..come.. and catch me." Syaoran slaped himself in the head. The figure took that time to jump out the roof. Syaoran knew that Black Sakura would jump out the the way she came he jumped on to the roof too. The figure smile behide her cloth and said. "Well then I guess I was wrong about you since the first day I saw." Syaoran smiled and said. "Well then you're smart. Now give back the vase." The figure did not say anything and smiled. "I'm sorry that can't happen." Then the figure waited until there was a gust of wind and the she took out a bunch a black sakura patels and throw at Syaoran. While Syaoran was trying to get away the figure took the opportunty to jump in to the roof the next building. she waited until Syaoran could see again and then said. "Thanks for the fun tonight and may we meet again." Then she jumped in to the next building.

After 20 minutes the figure landed in Tomoyo balcony and knocked on to her glass door. Tomoyo smiled at the figure and opened the door and the figure stepped into the room. Tomoyo smiled and handed her her clothes. The figure smiled and placed the golden vase on to Tomoyo's desk. Then started to change. Tomoyo placed up the vase and then placed in to a box so she could return it to the owner the next day. Tomoyo placed the vase in the box. Ten minutes later she turned to theif and said. "So how was your evening?" The figure who was now dressed a a green skirt and white top smiled and let down her amber hair. "I had fun."  
"Thats is good to know. Do you think that Syaoran san will ever know that you are Black Sakura..."  
"No... I don't think so Tomoyo...I don't think he will even no that his own 7th grade classmate Sakura; is black Black Sakura." Said Sakura brushing out her amber hair and started to take out the black sakura petals from out her black outfit.

* * *

ANhow do you like this fanfic? I know its kinda like the comic Saint tail.. While its because I got my idea from reading that comic. But don't worry I will be idea my own ideas in there. Well then I'll leave it at that and don't forget to review and until the next chapter of Black Sakura...Bye. Ps If you have any ideas feel free to email me. 


	2. part 2

Hey I'm so happy !! I got like 5 reviews with in 1 day. Anyway I hope you guys like the next chapter and I'll try to make it long enough !! Well enough talking!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*though  
~setting  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
Black Sakura  
Part 2  
By Magic Key  
  
Sakura smiled and then jumped down on to the landing. She check herself in the near by mirror and then headed to the kitchen. "Morning people!!!!!" Yelled Sakura and then sated down in her chair. Just then the phone ran and Sakura went to answer it.   
"Hello, Tomoyo... Hey.... Oh my god. I forgot. Ok. Then I'll see you at school." Sakura quickly turned off the phone and ran back up to her room and grab her backpack and hat and then hurried down the stars again. Sakura stopped by the kitchen and said.   
"Touya." Her brother turned to face her. His toast half way to his mouth. .   
"Yea.. What is it?" said Touya dropping his toast on to his plate.  
"I got to go... I have to go to school early. It's my turn for class morning clean up. " Sakura said that and then grab her coat grab her keys off the front hook.  
  
~School: Class 2-b~  
  
Syaoran slowly took the wooden stick out of the stand at the front of the room and a blackboard eraser and start to hit it near the window. "Lets see today would make it the fourth day Sakura has come late. When will she every come on time? Thank god I'm not working with her on any group work." Syaoran placed the eraser back and start to pick up the other one. Just then the door of the classroom slid open and Sakura stood there catching her breath. Syaoran turned and smirk.   
"Well. Well.... You were late today 10 minutes." Sakura slid her backpack off and hung her coat on the nears hook. She smooth out her skirt and then pick up her backpack and placed it on her desk.  
"So what. I came right...besides I have the sign in sheet this week." Said Sakura heading to the back of the room and pick up the vase. Syaoran placed the eraser down and picked up the near by rag and then started to wipe the windows.   
"Whatever....I bet you can't tell what time it is." Sakura was starting to get pissed off.  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran dropped his rag on to the floor and faced her.   
"I'm saying that you have been here for two months and you still can't remember when you have morning clean up." Sakura pick up the vase and really wanted to throw it at but stopped when she remember something. She smiled at Syaoran. Then turned to throw out the dirty water. Syaoran eyed her weirdly for two seconds. Sakura smiled sweetly. Then turned to go to the bathroom.   
Ten minutes later Sakura returned with a vase filled with fresh warm water and a handful of daisy. Syaoran had finish wash the last window and was now wring the date on the board when Sskura started to laugh.   
"HEHEHEHE!" Sakura leaned again the footlocker. Syaoran could not take it anymore and walked up to her.   
"What is it?" Sakura shock her head   
"Nothing...hehehe" said Sakura with tears now running down her face.  
"Ok That's it!! What is so funny?" Sakura stood up and took in two deep breaths.  
"I was just thinking about your face when you lost Black Sakura." Sakura turned to arrange the flowers in the vase.  
"Hey that is not funny. But one day I will catch her." Sakura narrowed her eyes.  
"Really...Ok then lets have a bet." Said Sakura picking the vase up. Syaoran was silent for a minute.  
"Fine what is it?" Sakura placed the vase in the front desk and then turned to face Syaoran. " You have to catch Black Sakura by Valentines Day. That will leave you with 2 months because today is December 14. What do you say?" Syaoran smiled and said   
"Sure. Ok What happens if I win?" Sakura was silent thinking  
"Then I have to be your date to the White Day; the Queen of Hearts dance. Plus do all your homework for the rest of the year."  
"Ok then on February 14 you will have the Black Sakura" Sakura smile   
"What will your reward for losing?" Syaoran shrugged.   
"I have not decided yet. But don't worry I will tell you when the time comes."   
"OK" Sakura and Syaoran shook hands. Just then the bell rang and they both headed to their seat.  
  
~Lunch with Syaoran and Eriol~  
  
"I can't believe you?" said Eriol popping open his lunch box. Syaoran leaned back again one of the cherry tree with his lunch in his right hand. Syaoran smiled.  
"What?? What's wrong? I can't lose this bet. I will be able to catch Black Sakura." Said Syaoran untying his box to start on his lunch.. Just when he was about to start his lunch a black sakura fell his head on his head with a note card tied on his head.  
"What is it?" Asked Eriol with a fried shrimp in his mouth. Syaoran's eyes scanned the card and then said "Black Sakura will be after the painting of "Cherry Blossoms" tonight at the Art of the Past Museums." Eriol took a sip of his juice and said   
"Well.. Looks like she after the painting. This time I'm sure you're not going to let her get away." Syaoran chuckle. "You've got that right. Plus I can't let that bet go so easily. Free homework and maybe a date that I don't really want. Hey it's a date right?" Eriol nodded in agreement.   
  
  
~English class~   
  
"Ok now that everyone has handed in their homework..."said Ms Kayo. She placed the papers on her desk and then turned to pull out a roll of paper from her desk draw. She then turned to the class and smiled. The class stared at her for a few minutes before whispering to each other,   
"Ok now.. As you know White day is a around the corner and this year the school has decided to celebrate by having a fair and by have some of the classes perform something." The class signed. Ms Kayo smiled.   
"Don't worry it's not any bad. But since this is an English class I thought you guys could do a play. Do you remember two weeks ago when I asked you guys to handed in the play you wrote." The class nodded their heads. Ms Kayo smiled  
"Well I have picked a play for us to do and I think will really suit the theme of White Day. The name of the play is Blinded Thief written by our Rika. The story is about a thief whose job is to steal things back for people. At the same time she is chased by the a officer." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. While Eriol smirked at Syaoran." Well to find out what happens we all have to have part right so here it is..." Ms. Kayo start to roll out the scroll and tape to the board."Hey Sakura..." Sakura turned her head and leaned towards Tomoyo  
"I don't know.... But I like the sound of the is play." Sakura and wink towards Tomoyo. The kids clapped. After that the students went silent again.   
"Ok now students will come up here and write their name in the paper and then well will see who got which parts." The students talked to each other while the students one by one went up to the board and placed there names under one of the lines.   
Fiffthteen minutes later everyone had had a chance to place their name on the scroll. Ms. Kayo lifted the top paper. All the kids leaned out of the chairs a bit and turned to look at what parts they got.   
"Lets see the got the part of the thief and officer." Ms. Kayo placing her hand under her chin. The students gasped and turned their heads and stared at Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo stood on her toes and said. "The part of the thief is Sakura and the part of the officer is Syaoran." Tomoyo and Eriol turned their heads to face their friends. While Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN~ I hope you liked this part. More twist of plot to come. So stay tune. IF you have any comments please leave them in the reviews. OK now please Review! At least 10 more review because I post the next chapter!! S&S 


	3. part 3

here is the next chapter of Black Sakura  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*thoughts  
~setting  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Black Sakura  
Part 3  
~Magic Key  
  
"What has my life come to?" sighed Syaoran. Sakura smiled as she sat next to him. "Hey look I love my part. As for you I don't know what you are thinking of?" Syaoran glared at her and said. "What do you know?" Syaoran leaned his head against the trunk of a cherry tree. Sakura smiled. "I know lots of stuff. Like, Black Sakura can never be catched..." Syaoran looked at her." By you..." Sakura giggled.. "What are you talking about..." Sakura giggled again and the turned to head back to classroom.   
"I don't know. Why don't you think about it. "Sakura said over her shoulder and continued to walk. * I am going to have lots of fun." Sakura smirked and turned to look at the bewilder Syaoran.* I'll see you tonight...Officer Syaoran...* And she took out a black sakura from her pocket and watched to wind lifted it a way away.  
  
~The Art of the Past Museum~  
  
"Officer Syaoran...The painting has been set." Syaoran nodded his head and then turned off the lights. He then walked be hide the statue in the middle of the room and stood in the shadows. Sakura was mean while on top of the room watching everything from her spot. Once Syaoran was hidden Sakura smiled and removed one of the loose green tops. Then she made sure her ponytail was tight and then she jumped down. She pretends to look left and right and then was about to remove the painting from wall when the lights turned on. Sakura gasps.  
Syaoran steps out from his hiding place and said. "Stop!" Sakura smiles.  
"Nice of you to stop by but I'm sorry. I have to take this. " Syaoran walked forward up but stopped when Sakura backed up into the wall.   
"Well I'm sorry I can't let you do that. If you leave I'll pretend I did not see anything." Sakura was silent for a few minutes and then said   
"Well then..." Sakura closed her eyes and reached for a hand full of black and white Sakura petal and throws it at Syaoran. Syaoran shut his eyes and then Sakura turned the painting around and then started to run for the exit. While running she left a trail of petal. Syaoran sighed and groaned. * I can't lose the bet! * He then starts to follow the petals. Once Syaoran was in the next to room Sakura slipped back throw the roof. She smiles and turned and picture back around and removes it from the wall. "Close but not close enough." Then goes throw the window again. But just when she was about to climb through she hangs a black cherry blossom in the hook where the painting once was. She take one more look around and climbs back through the window. Just in time before a office came over. He noticed the black Sakura handing on the nail and sigh.   
"Syaoran's not going to like this."  
  
~Next Day: English class~  
  
"Ok Class. We will have rehearsals starting next month. So you guys should have the part memorize by that time." The kids groaned. Ms Kayo smiled.   
"Oh yea, I for got Tomoyo is helping us to see how much money we have because you guys will also hold a both. So we need more money. We need about 2 hundred dollars. Anyone have any ideas about what kind things we can do to rise money." The class was silent and then some people raised their hand.   
"Ok Jie.... What idea do you have." Jie was one of the smart girls along with Rika.   
"How about we have a bake sale? And everyone can help bake some goodies." The class cheered and Ms Kayo nodded.  
"I know a great way to do this to. How about we have people work in groups that way we have bake more goodies faster. And to start it off Sakura and Syaoran while be our first team. The rest of you will work with the people have the same part as you. I'm sure you can handle it. Just then Syaoran and Sakura raised their hand.   
"Yes," said Ms Kayo pointing to Sakura Sakura placed her hand down and said "Can we not work together?" MS Kayo said.  
"Don't worry its only for a few months. After that you guys never have to speck to each other for the rest of your life. Plus I'm counting this bake sale and project as 1/2 of this terms grade. So I want a good job." The class nodded.  
"Now then please take out your novels and we will start reading for chapter 3." Said Ms Kayo and then turned to right the review question in the board.  
  
~4pm..Schoolsis over: Homeroom class~  
  
Sakura sighed and then place her last text in her textbook in her backpack. Tomoyo sighed too. Meanwhile the guys were glaring at the girls in front of them. At the same time they clicked their backpack closed and started to walk out the door. Jus then Syaoran said. "So are you coming over later?" Sakura pretend not to hear him. Tomoyo giggled because smoke was starting to come out of Syaoran's head.   
"Hey.... I'm talking to you." Sakura blinked and smiled sweetly. Eriol smiled and exited the room while shouting over his shoulder. "Tomoyo and I are heading to the library to pick out some books on deserts and we want to get their before " Syaoran mumble some stuff under his breath. Tomoyo before leaving whispered to Sakura and said :"I'm soo sorry you stuck with the baka Syaoran. I'll call you tonight." Sakura nodded and watched as the couple exit the room. After that Sakura and Syaoran silently exited the room.  
Once they were out of the school Syaoran turned toward Sakura. She blinked. Syaoran sighed.  
"Look weather you like it or not we are working together. So are we going to go to the library or something to talk about this bake sale or are we going to go over to each other's house?" Sakura placed a hand under her chin before saying.  
"How about you come over because my dad has some great desert books." Syaoran sighed and nodded he was too tired to argue. Sakura smiled and then said.  
"Ok then it's a deal." Syaoran nodded and turned left. Sakura watched him until he was out of sight. Then she turned and smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN!~ There you have it. Part 2 of Black Sakura more twists to come. But until Please review until then. Also if you have any idea about what should happen next then please place them in to the review!! Thanks and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. part 4

Here it is part 4 of Black Sakura! Enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*thoughts  
~setting  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Black Sakura  
Part 4  
~Magic key  
  
Sakura opened the front door and shouted. "I'm home and I'll up in my room if you need me." Sakura then slipped her backpack off and then her coat and headed up to her room. Sakura sighed as she sat down in her chair and took out her textbooks for that night's assignment. "Welcome to the life of homework." She turned on her lamp and started on her math homework first.   
Two hours later Sakura was staring at the ceiling from her bed. * Tomorrow Syaoran's coming over so we can work on that bake sale. That remains me... * Sakura sat up and slipped her foot into her fuzzy slipper and headed down the stairs. She poked her head in to the kitchen and saw her brother and father working on dinner. "I'm heading down to the library in the basement to look for something. Once dinner is ready just call me." Before her brother could say anything she had left.   
  
~Basement!~  
  
Sakura carefully walked down the step. Once she got there she tugged the chin next to her, which switched on the light. "That is munch better." then turned to her left and to the last section where her father keeps the craft books. She ran her finger along the shelf. * Lets see deserts...deserts..* She then stopped when she got to end but she had not found a book. Sakura sighed and raked her hand throw her hair. Just when she was about to leave a purple cardboard box caught her eyes. She bent down and lifted the cover off. Sakura's eyes sparkle and picked up the book on top. "How to make wedding cakes and other holiday treats...Sound great." She continued to read the cover of all the books in the box and picked out the ones she need. Just then her brother's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Time for dinner." Sakura closed the cover and gathered the books that she had taken out and headed up the stairs. "I'll be right there."  
Sakura stagger a few times before she study herself with all the books in her arms. When she finally made it to the kitchen she dropped the books on the wooden floor. She sighed and plopped in to her chair. Her brother placed her plate of turkey in front of her and sat down and stared at the books on the floor.  
"What's with the books?" Sakura placed her cup of soda down and swallowed the liquid in her mouth and then said.  
"For English class." Her father smiled.  
"But those are cooking book. Are you sure you got the right ones?" Sakura glared at him  
"Yea, I'm sure my class is holding a bake sale and I need to see what kind of desert I want to make." Touya; sakura's brother laughed. Sakura glared at him  
"What's so funny..." Touya stopped laughing and then said .  
"You cooking. What else" Sakura sighed. Her father patted her shoulder and then said   
"That is great. I'm sure you'll do I great job." Sakura smiled and started to eat.   
"Oh yea, my classmate Syaoran is coming over to work with me on this project. You guy don't mined right?" Her father shook his head. Her brother continues to eat.   
"It's good to see a guy around the house besides Tomoyo.Since after you know who no guys have come over." Sakura stared at her plate. Her father patted her shoulder. Sakura wiped away the tears and smiled.   
"It's alright...I'm fine...Anyway umm we are still on for practice right?" Her brother and father smiled. "Yea.. I don't see why not." Said her brother.  
  
~Sunday morning 10:30~  
  
Sakura walked out from the bathroom and looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing black semi jeans and a light blue t shit with a sun flower on it. Sakura's mid length amber hair was tied in a bun with a light blue ribbon. Touya stuck his head in to the room and smiled. "Now why would my little monster spend all her time in front of the mirror if she did not like this boy?" Sakura glared at him from the mirror.   
"Shut up.... Oh yea before you go do I look ok. I mean do I look like Black Sakura?" Touya turned and smiled. "Don't worry. You don't. Besides if he is as dumb as you say he would not notice. Plus he has not seen your face. So come." Sakura glared at him. And gathered the book up in her arm and head down the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later when Sakura had finally made it to the kitchen the doorbell rang. Sakura brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.   
"Touya can you answer the door please. I'm suck here." Touya would was just coming down the stairs sighed and opened the door. There stood Syaoran in a pair of blue jean with a blue t-shirt and dark blue jean jacket. Touya nodded and stepped a side for Syaoran to enter. Syaoran nodded and slipped his shoes off. Touya closed the door and then head to the kitchen. He stuck his head in and said. "Your partner is here." Sakura waved her hand and said "Syaoran I'm in the kitchen. Just walk down the hall and then turn at the second door." Sakura then shook out her hand and head to the cupboard for some cups.   
Syaoran walked in and stared at all the books on the wooden table. "Oh my god! You said your father had 'a few books'. Look at all of those books. Did you buy the whole book store?' Sakura chuckled.  
"Yea right...no it's not a lot just 14. I'm sure we can get through them. Would you like some tea?" Sakura asked Syaoran pulled out a chair and sat down flipping through the pages of one of the books. "Yea why not. Can you add sugar too?" Sakura nodded. Just then Touya stuck his head in and said. "Hey Sis I'm going to my part time job."   
"Ok..." Sakura placing some green tea leaves in the cups.   
"Oh yea..If you're making anything today please make sure you guys give food poisoning some were else and not in the house that why I don't have to deal with you." Syaoran eyed Sakura weirdly. Sakura turned and glared at her brother.   
"Shut up Touya and go to work you're going to be late." Touya smirked and then lefted.   
  
~1/2 an hour later~  
  
Sakura smiled leaning over the table pointing at the picture at the mango cream cake. Syaoran smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Ok then it's all set. Maybe we should try making it first. We don't want to kill anyone. That is if you want to." Syaoran said eyeing Sakura. Sakura rubbed her chin. " Hey that is not a bad idea." They both giggled.   
Sakura pulled out some of the ingredients from the shelf's and and other stuff and stared at Syaoran who was just standing there. "Hey what are you doing standing there. Are you going to help?" Syaoran laughed. Sakura rubbed her nose and add flour to it. "What stop that laughing." Syaoran walked up to her and brushed away the flour. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. Syaoran moved his head closer to Sakura and Sakura stared to more her head forward too. * Wait what the heck am I doing. He is my enemy..* Sakura turned her head. Syaoran blinked.  
"Sorry there is something in my eye." Said Sakura staring at the sink.  
"Ahh...I got to go.. Its getting late. I'm sure we can make the cake some other time." Sakura nodded in agreement. And stared at the kitchen sink.   
Syaoran grabbed his coat off the table . Sakura followed Syaoran to her front door and watched Syaoran slip on his shoes. After that she opened the door. Syaoran turned said   
"Well I'll see you on Monday, Sakura.." Sakura nodded and watched as Syaoran walked down the block. Sakura sighed and then went back inside the house.  
  
Meanwhile in a tree a shadowy figure stood on one of the cherry trees. The guy pulled out a half a gray pearl and smiled. He watched as Sakura cleaned up the kitchen. Just then his smile grow wider as he saw a sparkling pink pearl hanging a silver chain, around Sakura's neck. Sakura then turned and headed out the room. The guy placed the jewel back into his pocket. "Well Black Sakura I finally found you. OR should I say Sakura. This time I will get what I want. You and the other half of that pearl. You will not get a way."   
AN~There you have it part 4 of this fanfic. I hope you liked it. IF you have any ideas of what should happen next please feel free to tell me. And don't forget to review!!!!!! Thanks. 


	5. part 5

Well once again thanks for the reviews and I'll make sure i check my grammer and stuff more carefully. Anyway here is part 5 of Black Sakura and this chapter take place starting from january 14. So about 1 month has pass.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
You no the drill. To lazy to type that talk, thoughts stuff.   
  
Black Sakura   
PArt 5  
  
Sakura could not stop luaghing. The group also known as Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were all sitting under a cherry tree. Sakura was starting to have a hard time breathing because she was luaghing to hard. Syaoran just glared at her. While Eriol and Tomoyo sat there. They knew that there was no point in stopping the two people for kill each other.   
Sakura had finally stopped luaghing and was now reading her scrip. Syaoran could not take it any more. "OK that's it." Sakura looked up for her book and stared at him.   
"What?? All I did was luagh and is that wrong? Wait wait. For me that would be wrong but for Syaoran..Ha.. I thought he would have knew." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Eriol shook his head.   
"Sakura has got a point and I mean a normal person would have read the label." Sakura closed her book and held it like a box and pretended to shake it like she was expecting something to fall out. Then she pretend to be like Syaoran and said.  
" Let me do it..I know what I'm doing."Syaoran just glared. Sakura continued.  
"Now see if you were smart you would have read the label. IT said ' Salt.' and in bold black freakin' letter. Salt. And you go that's sugar. And you messed up the whole cake and now we have to stay after school just to fix that." Tomoyo smile.   
"That's good..At least you get to stay after school to fix yours. Eriol over here had to put that stink cherry in the middle of our strewberry pound cake and now it looks like a pink valcano." Syaoran mummble something under his breath. Sakura leaned closer and said "What...Can't here you?" Syaoran stood up and said "If you can just shut up that would be great. I don't need to hear you every 5 second and be the way about that little bet of our I will win." Sakura smirked.   
"You win...It's been a month since we started the bet and you have not got a clue were she is." Syaoran did't say anyhing. He just stood up and started off back so the school. Eriol shrugged his shoulders and followed his friend.  
  
Once they were out of sight Sakura sighed and leaned back on to the tree. Tomoyo didn't say anything. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tomoyo sighed and then said "Are you alright?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared in to the sky.  
"I'm ok i guess but I just been sleeppy lately. It will be aright." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Tomoyo cleared her vocie and said. "Well I just wanted to make sure. You know since last week your mood has been weird. You have starting practicing white magic again right?" Sakura smiled.   
"Yea...Touya has been helpping me out. I swear no matter what happens this time I will not go over to the dark side again." Tomoyo smile and just then the bell rang. "That's good to hear. Come on Class is about to start and we don't wait to be late do we." Sakura shook her head and stood up and headed back to the main building with Tomoyo.  
  
~Home ed class cooking classroom!~  
  
Sakura sighed as she stared out in to the deeserted front gates of the school ground. Syaoran and her had stayed after school and was not working on the mango cakes. They had already made 10 for the bake sale this friday. Syaoran placed his english text book down on one the counter tops which was the first one in the room and was now staring at Sakura. * She does kinda look nice Too bad I have this bet with her. And I'm praying that something new will come my way* Syaoran was still in thought that he didn't hear the timer go off. Sakura jumpped at the sound it made and remember that the 11th cake was done and that it was time to take it out of the oven." She jump off from the counter table in the seacond row and walked a few steps in front of her to open the oven. Sakura sniffed the air because it was filled with the smell of mangos. Sakura smiled.   
She touched the handle of the hot oven. Once her fingers came in contact with the metal she pulled her hand away. However she was a bit late because it was a little red and hurt. "Oww." said Sakura staring at her left hand. Syaoran quickly slipped off his stool and walked up to her. He took her hand and started to look at it. Sakura face starting to get a liitle red. She shook her head and stared at Syaoran. "It looks ok. Just a little red." Sakura nodded.   
"Thanks. I think I'll live. You can let go of my hand now." said Sakura in a wisper. Syaoran blinked and was now trying to luagh of the weirdness between them.   
"Oh sorry..Next time use the mit. That's what they are for." Sakura nodded. and slipped one of on the gray mit on top the stools;on to her hand. Just when she was about to touch the handle of the oven door again Syapran stopped her. Sakura looked at hin from her bent position. " What?" Syaoran slipped the glove off. "Here let me do it. I don't want you going home and tell your family that you injuried your hand and I still made you do all the work."   
Sakura leaned back on the counter in back of the one that they were using. Sakura luaghed. "You know something. You're really weird and I mean it. One minute you are nice and the other..." Syaoran placed the pan onto the rack to cool and took off the mit. He turned and faced her and said. "Well that's how I am and that the way I plan to stay." Sakura luaghed.   
Syaoran pulled out so clear covering to cover the ten cakes. "Sakura, can you get the door for me?" said Syaoran with all ten cakes staked up in his arm. Sakura sighed. and walked up to the door and turned the handle but she could not open it. She turned again but it still would not open. "Syaoran....I think we have a problem." Syaoran placed the cakes on the floor and walked up to the door and said "Sigh...I can't believe it. Not only can you not come to school on time but, you can't open the door." Sakura hit him in back of the head lightly. "Shut up. Don't tell me the door was lock and you didn't unlock it." Syaoran had his left foot on the door and was pulling the door. Syaoran put his foot down and stared at her somewhat out of breath. "Hell no! I had to out before to use the rest room so it had it be open." Sakura leaned against the wall and sighed. Just then she looked at her watch and said "Dam it. Syaoran... It's 6:30. No wonder the door is lock, Everyone has left." Syaoran looked at his watch and his mouth open. "Oh my god. I didn't know that it was this late. The last time I check my watch it was 4:30 and that was just ten minutes ago." Sakura hopped on the a stool and rested her head again the plam of her right head. Syaoran meanwhile slid on to the floor. Sakura sighed and picked up five the ten cakes and walked over the back of the room and pulled open the mini ice box "We can put the cakes in here so it does turn bad." Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura put the cake in to the ice box.   
  
~ one hour later!~  
Sakura placed her fork down and smiled. "Now that was so cake and I guess we did a good job." Syaoran who was sitting across from her smiled. "Yea I guess you're right." Sakura pushed her plate on to the side and sighed. Syaoran stood up and throw the paper plates away. After that the two of the and sat there and sighed. "Syaoran it's already 7:40 And we did our HW. Now there is nothing for us to do." Syaoran tared at the blackboard and sighed. "I guess all we can do is sit here." Sakura nodded. * But I have a feel something is wrong but my magic can't get us out here and I don"t want Syaoran to know who I really am* Sakura sighed and stared out the window.   
  
Just then there was the sound of someones foot steps coming closing the the cooking room. Sakura stared at Syaoran and Syaoran stared at Sakura. The foot steps were coming closer and Sakura and Syaoran didn't know what to do. Sakura jumped off the stool and walked over to Syaoran and grabed on to his arm."What are we going to do Syaoran? What happens if it's a vampire or a ghost that want to kill students?" Syapran stared at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? Sh and don't say anything; that way iy would just leave." Sakura grabbed on to Syaoran's arm harder when the foot steps stopped. Syaoran and Sakura at that very moment shut their eyes. The door slid open and a voice could be heard.   
"Syaoran, Sakura what are you still doing here." Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes. Sakura let out a sighed.   
" Ms. Kikiyo. It's you. Sakura smiled and walked back to the stool that she sitting at and pick up her bookage from the ground. Syaoran stared at the teacher at the door and said. "But the door was just locked?," Ms Kikiyo stared at him funny. "What are you talking about. "It's only 5:30." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then at theit watch and show that it said 5:30. Ms. Kikiyo luaghed and said "You guy's must have fallen a sleep. You guys better get home." Syaoran and Sakura nodded and and then head out of the school. Once that the front gates Sakura turned toward Syaoran and said "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran nodded and head in the oposite direction.  
  
Meanwhile on top of the school building there stood the same shadowy figure near Sakura's house. His yellow eyes gleamed as he chuckled. "Well Black Sakura It looks like you forget everything about Dark Magic. But it's ok. You well remember again and no white magic can save you or that pearl from me." The figure luaghed and turned to leave into the sunset.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
An_ There you have it part 5 of Black Sakura. I'm having some writers block for part 6. So if you have any ideas about what should happen next please place them in to review! Talking about review please Review!!!!! THANKS! 


	6. part 6

Here you have it part 6 of Black Sakura!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
You guys no the drill. I will not be typing the keys for the last 4 parts of the story.   
Black Sakura   
Part 6  
  
Syaoran was walking through the doorway with his arm with goods and cake. He tilled his head to the right so he would be about to see were he was going but still managed to bump into people as he was walking toward the 7thgrade common room, which was were the bake sale was taking place  
  
~7th grade common room~  
"Here you go." Said Sakura handing a girl with black hair and gray eyes her slice of cherry pie. The girl bowed and then turned to leave. Sakura smiled. She sighed and took out 2 more pie and placed them along the table. "Where the heck is Syaoran?' Sakura said Tomoyo turn from her spot placing more banners up on to the wall.   
"Well you should know. You are the one that set him to get the cake." Sakura smirked. "It serves him right. I almost just kill last night. He almost pushed me off the building." Tomoyo glared at her. " Are you alright? Are you sure that is what happen?" Sakura nodded.* But that can't be I was watching from across the street.* Just then Tomoyo's thoughts were broken.   
"Help" Syaoran said bumping in to the room. Sakura ran out from the be hide the counter. She walked up to him and took the top bag off and smiled. "There I helped." Then she kicked him in the shins, which made him almost drop the boxes. Tomoyo was fast even and helped him out just in time. "Syaoran are you alright?" Syaoran who was staking up the boxes again sighed and looked at Sakura and nodded.  
"Yea...it was nothing. Or at least I think it was nothing." Said Syaoran.  
"Yo Syaoran where are the mango cakes. All I see here are cherry." Said Sakura poking her head in o a few of the cardboard boxes.  
"Its there. Look carefully..." said Syaoran carry a few of the boxes to the back of the room." Sakura shook her head and said " I don't see it.." Syaoran sighed and then walked up to Sakura and said, "Here it is. Picking up the pies from the bottom of the the box." Sakura blush and giggled. "Sorry"  
  
~Later that night!~  
  
"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Touya leaning against the railing. Sakura , who was standing in her bedroom door way ;just shrugged and out from the palm of her hand a white ball of light formed. "White ICE!" whispered Sakura. Sparkling white swirls formed and circled around Touya. "Sakura what are you doing." Sakura's eyes went gray for two seconds. While her brother shouted her name and the ices stared to consume Touya's leg.   
Just then the front door opened and Touya and Sakura's father could be heard. Touya meanwhile was still trying to set himself free by not harming Sakura. Sakura's eyes flickered again as the ice continued to enclose around her brother.   
"Dad! Help" shouted Touya. Just then their father came up and said "What the.... Mist undo." Purple smoke came out of his hand and melted the ice around Touya. Once Touya was free Sakura fainted. Her father caught her in time and carried her to her bed.   
"What just happen?" Touya shook his head.   
"I really have no idea... But by the looks of it the evil is back. I can place I protection spell the end of the week. That way she 'll not cause any harm but I'll have Tomoyo keep a close watch on her. "  
"That's good." Said Sakura's father.  
  
~In Sakura's mind~   
"What I'm I doing here." Said Sakura looking around. She was standing on a stage and she saw Syaoran in his officer outfit walk closer. Sakura' smiled and waited for Syaoran to reach her. " Hey what are you doing here?" Syaoran glared at her and in a harsh voice said . "I know who you really are.... And this time I will not let you go that easy." Syaoran grabbed on to her wrist. Sakura pulled a way.   
"What are you talking about?" said Sakura who knew herself what he was talking about.   
"Don't lie to me...Sakura... I know who you are..I know!" Said Syaoran advancing towards her.   
"Hehehaha.. Syaoran.. You are just practicing for the play right." Sakura eyes widen as Syaoran took out his gun and pointed at her. His finger was about to pull the trigger when the placed blacked out.   
~Normal view!~  
  
Sakura shouted and shot up. Her brother and father came rushing to the room and turned on the light. Sakura stared at them and whispered. " Oh My god...." Her brother walked up to her and hugged her from under the covers. "It's alright? We are right here."   
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked her father. Sakura shook her head and pulled away from her brother. "What time is it?" she asked pulling the pink covers a way. Her brother turned his head towards and pink moon shape clock and said. "10: 47. Why do you asked." Sakura who was in the bathroom came out dressed in her black Sakura outfit smiled and said   
" I have a job tonight." Said Sakura pulling her hair in a ponytail and tieing with a black and pink ribbon. Her brother sat down on her bed while her father leaned against the door. Sakura slipped on her shoes and was about to step out the window when her brother was about to ask her about what happened early the father stopped him. Sakura turned her head. And said.  
"Hai..." Her father smiled   
"It's nothing...Becareful." Sakura nodded and then downed down. " Once she was out of sight her brother said.  
"How come you stopped me?" His father eyes narrowed a bit.   
" I don't think she knows about what happen early. . Besides I placed a tricking pin and the protection spell should have worked so she should be safe. " Her brother nodded understanding what his father was saying stood up and closed the window.   
AN!! there you have it part 6 enjoy!!! If you have any odeas feel free to place them in to the review!!! Don't forget to review!@@@@@ 


	7. part 7

Here is part 7 of Black Sakura! It is now 3 days before white day, which mean that Sakura and Syaoran's bet is about to come to an end, and so is this story. 3 more chapters. One for each day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Black Sakura   
Part 7  
Sakura sat in her room with her feet resting on her bed and the rest of her body on the carpet. She was dressed in her light blue Pj. Her script resting on her knees. Sakura mumble her lines and sighed. * This freakin' sucks… The play is in 3 days and I can't remember my lines. But the great thing so far is that Syaoran still has not got a clue about who I really am which means that… If he does not figure out by the end of the play on white day…I get to go with him to the dance later that night." Sakura smiled and lowered her legs on to the floor. She then sat up and tossed her script on the desk. She pushed herself back near her bed and rested her head against it.  
Her brother walked passes the room and stopped at the doorway. He knocked and poked his head in. He noticed his sister with her eyes closed and knocked harder. Sakura then turned and smiled. "Hey what you brings you to Black Sakura's headquarters?" Her brother brushed some of his hair out of the way and sat down on the floor next to her. Sakura smiled and twirls a lock of amber hair and looks down at the floor.   
"Are you alright?" asked Touya Sakura continues to twirl the lock of hair and shruged.   
"I guess… I have not been feeling happy happy." Her brother nodded.  
"I see. Do you mean magic wise? You know, since last week and the time you almost blow up the school using Forest Dragon….I thought something was wrong." Sakura pulls out the silver chain with the half blue and gray pearl and sighed.   
"You know something, this pearl has been shanging color every since we moved here two moths ago."  
"So do you want to talk about it?" asked her bother eyeing the pearl. Sakura stood up and walked over to the door and stuck her head out. She looked left and right to make sure that their father was close bye and then closed the door. Sakura throw some glow dust in to the air and the turned off the room light.   
"There.." Sakura then sat back down and faced her brother.  
"So what is it?" Sakura removed the chain from her neck and placed it on the floor. She closed her eyes and then the pearl started to glow gray. Images of her dream came forth and her brother watch closly. After the last image was shown the pearl let out a bit of smoke.Sakura sighed.  
" Someone is here and I think is it Yuki." Touya took in a deep breath and blow it out. " Ok so that mean that he wants you make right.. But then again it could get mean that he...no no..." Sakura sighed and placed the chain back around her neck.  
"But it has to be.. And I have to find him before it's to late. Syaoran and the others are going to get hurt if I don't so something. I have to give him wat he wants. And what he wants is the rest of the pearl." Touya stared his sister "No! You can't do that because wat happens if the pearl is not the only thing he wants." Sakura eyes narrowed.   
" Trust me. you can't give him what he wants." Sakura stared at the wooden floor.   
"I'm just worryed. I mean what happens if he shows up and Syaoran finds out who..arrg. What happens if he attacks." Touya stood up and looked down at his sister.  
Sakuira stared at her brother. Then her eyes lit up. She stood up and then hugged her brother. "Thanks.."   
~English class!~   
"Ok Class these few days will be our last practice before the play sotoday will be our dress rehersal." The class groaned. While that was going Sakura turned and mouthed to Syaoran " I bet you can't even get in to your suit." Syaoran glared but stopped when the teacher started to write on the board.   
  
~Later that day on stage~  
  
"Look I didn't mean to see what I did.. I wanted to tell you that I will not say a word to the other.." Just then on my the girls walked on to the stage and Syaoran stopped in the middle of his sentence. "I'm sorry Mr Hikoo. The boss is waiting for you down stair." Syaoran straightend out his tie and turned torward Sakura who was wear a black skrit and pink. Her back was faceing the left side to the stage. Sakura pretended to wipe away the tears and then said.  
"Go....go go..." Syaoran was about to say something when Sakura(with her back turned away from him) turned around and shouted "Just leave...I don't need you." And then she slapped him. This shocked everyone and they were silent for a moment. Tomoyo ran up to the couple carry a some cups and pineapple jucie. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at each other. Sakura then turned and walked a way. Tomoyo mean while was shouting after her.  
"Sakura were are you going? Well we'll be taking a ten minute break." Syaoran meanwile was still staring at Sakura's spot. Eroil ran over and said to his friend.  
"Wow... What kind of acting was that...She was good." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and said. "I don't think she was actting. What do you think happen. Did I do something wrong?" Eroil luaghed.  
"Yo man that I can tell you was cool. But don't worry. It will be fine." Tomoyo stood there in silents. Syaoran pulled out his script and faed Tomoyo and said. "we are on a ten minute break right?" Tomoyo nodded and haded him a cup of jucoe that she had just poured and said." Yeah.. Here" Syoran took a sip and smiled.  
"Good well I going to go read my script one more time out in the hall hall if you need me come get me." Eroil stood there and said "yo man you sure I mean you can read it in here." Syaoron walked toward the door shook his head and and then exited the room.. Eroil then turned toward Tomoyo and she smiled "Here." Eroil took the cup and took a sip.  
"Hey this is good."   
~The girls bathroom!~  
"What the heck did I just do?" Said Sakura splashing herself with cold water. Sakura then lifted her head up and stared at herself in the mirrior. "How could I do that to him? Wht is happen to me Why can't I stop myself.." Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes up again, gray mist surrounded her. Sakura was soon under the spell and her eyes glowed red and then turned back to its green state again. Sakura brushed her hair out and then thoughtlessly walked out of the bath room like a zombie.   
Syaoran was was reading his script by the window noticed Sakura and smiled.   
"Hey there.. You came to say sorry right?" Sakura continued to walk pass him mumbling the name Yuki. Syoran stared at her weirdly. "Fine be like that." Sakura didn't say anything she just blink her lifeless eyes and started up the stairs and. Syaoran start to get worryed and he followed her up the stars to the roof top.   
  
Once they got to roof top Sakura started to walk towards the top to a figure dressed in blue. Syaoran when while was preed against the wall it the stair case staring at the two figure. * what's Sakura doing here and who is this guy?* Sakura stared at the guy dressed in black. The guys yellow eyes glowed as he saw Sakura. He took off his hood and his silver hair glitter in the setting sun. He guy then smiled and noticed the silver chain around Sakura's neck with the pearl hanging there. He smiled as he looked at it. Sakura still stood there motionless. Syaoran mean while stared at the two people. * huh what the heck is going on.* Just when he was about to interrupt he stopped.  
"Well Black Sakura.. It's really nice to se you again. I ..no....well you finally came back..But it I will have what I want." The guy touched Sakura's face., which made Sakura snapped out. Sakura blinked and stared at the figure infront of her . "Yuki..." The guy smiled.  
"My are you shocked.. You know it's been hard keeping track of you...You left months ago with no trace. You know how hard it is to find a person." Sakura glared at him.  
"What the hell do you want.....I don't have anything.. you took it all away when you gave me all that magic." The guy luaghed.   
"Now you see..I'm going to have to say that you are wrong.I've been waiting you and I have to say you find new boyfriends really fast." Sakura who was about to leave stopped in her tracks. "What are you saying?" Yuki smiled and walked closer.   
"You know who I'm talking about...I think his name is Syaoran....Am I wrong." Sakura was now looking into his eyes and said.  
"You leave him alone and everyone" Yuki smriked and said. "Sure...As long as I get what you took from me." He stared at the pearl.  
"No...The answer is no. I took this away from you and don't ever plan to hand it back to you." Yuki just smiled and walked towards the fance surrounding the roof top. "Fine with me..But I will get what I want at the end." Yuki then disappeared in to the sky. Sakura stared at him and said "Baka:" and then turned to leave.   
When she got to the staircase and stopped to find Syaoran standing there. Sakura looked at the floor and then back at the amber eyes of Syaoran..."How long have you been standing there?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran got mad and stared at Sakura.  
"How could you?... Sakura.... Why didn't you say anything.." Sakura syes soften as she looked at the very confuessed Syaoran. "Look I'm sorry...I meant to tell..." But Syaoran cut of her off "I don't want to hear it.. Sakura... No I'm sorry that should be Black Sakura." Syaoran stared at her and then stared down the stairs. Sakura stood at the top of the stair and watched Syaoran head back to the rest of the class. "wait..." whispered Sakura with tears rolling down her face.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN ~ THERE YOU HAVE IT PART 7 I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT.. WELL DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!!! 


	8. part 8

Here is part 8 of Black Sakura. Enjoy !! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Black Sakura Part 8  
  
Sakura wiped a was her tears and pushed open the door to the classroom. The students heads turned and smiled. Tomoyo ran up to her and whispered. "Glad you are back..." Sakura nodded and looked at Syaoran who pretending to be busy by looking at his script. Sakura striaghted out her skirt and smile. "Sorry about being late. Lets get to work." The class then started to continue their practice.  
  
~Park @ the swings.~  
  
Tomoyo sat at the swings and sighed. She watched as the sunset. Sakura sat there also staring into the sun. Tomoyo slowly draged her feet on to the dirt ground and then said. "So he knows." Sakura nodded. "yea...But now,....I don't know what is there left for me to do." Tomoyo placed her feet onto the ground and smiled at her best friend. "There really nothing you can do now. I will have to say go with the flow." Sakura nodded still staring at the red orange sun. "Look he knows and you can't changed that. But you don't have to worry because everything will work out.. All you have to do is talk to him." Sakura nodded and then stopped the swing from moving and stood up. "Thanks Tomo...I have to go now. I have be at the Snow garden tonight to steal back the glass flower. Maybe then I will be able to talk to him." Tomoyo smiled and waved good bye as Sakura walked away.  
  
~Snowgarden roof top~  
  
Sakura dressed in her evening wear was kneeling onto of the SnowGarden roof top. She watched as two police officers continued their night shift. One guard passed by the the glass vase and then continued to walk to the next room with the other one right behide him. Sakura sighed and said "Here we go." She took out a bottle of glass removers and sparyed lightly across on of the glass tiles. Then she slipped the bottle in to her outfit and waited for the glass to disappear and then Sakura jumped down. Once she leaded the glass reappeared and Sakura made her way to the glass flower. Sakura looked around the room knowing that Syaoran might be learking around. She waited by the glass flower and when she saw and heard nothing. She pulled out a little note card from her belt and then took the flower and replaced it with the card. Sakura then snapped her finger and the place were the glass was once repmoved did so again and she floated back on to the roof top. Sakura sighed stood there for a few minutes. * This is weird. I can't get away this easy can I?* Sakura shook the thought out of her head and started back home with the flower. Meanwhile Syaoran came out from his hiding place, which was the doorway in the next room facing the glass flower. Syaoran just sighed and waited for the other police officer to show up so he can leave. He then noticed a note card and stuffed it in to his pocket before the rest of the men got there. A few minutes later Eroil appeared Syaoran shook his head an then turned to leave. Eriol went after him. "So you didn' t get her did you?" Syaoran shrugged. "But you can't let her get away. If you don't then you will lose the bet to Sakura..." Syaoran continued to walk away. "Syaoran......" Said Eriol standing infront of the SnowGarden. Syaoran still gave no answer and continue to leave.  
  
~Park~  
  
Syaoran sat down at the slided and stared at the ground. Just then who one walked by him and he looked up. It was Tomoyo. "Hi. Do you mind if I sit?" Syaoran shook his head. Tomoyo sat down. They were silent for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?" Syaoran said still looking at the ground. Tomoyo said "Yea..Go ahead." "If I was to say.. That I know something about this classmate of mind. And I don't know how to deal with it. What should I do?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and she placed her hand on his kneee. "You're talking about Sakura right?" Syaoran looked up and gave a how-do you-know look. Tomoyo smile. "Sakura....How should I say is that ....Lets just say that this really was not her picking" "What I don't understand. Are you saying that she just doing this because she as too." Tomoyo shook her head. "No...Ok Sakura and her family lived in Tokyo They know to use magic. She and her brother was learning white magic and 1 year ago before she came her to this town. . This new guy name Yuki had arrived and was attending her brothers school and Sakura fell in love with him. To everyone he was a sweet guy and Sakura trust and so they started to date." Tomoyo stopped waited for Syaoran to freak out. But nothing happened. "Do you want me to go on?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran shook his head. He stoop up and said with his back face her. "You don't have to go on. I have to go now." Then he started to walk away.Just then Tomoyo shouted. "Wait Syaoran." Syaoran stopped and turned to face her. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to him. "There somethin I need to tell you.:" Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo took in a deep breath. "Sakura really likes you and she didn't mean to hurt you." Syaoran stood there and then said. "Is that all? If it is I have to go now." "Syaoran....wait... Don't you care about Sakura. You are just going let it be." Syaoran starts to walk away. While Tomoyo stood and then turned and walked home.  
  
~Syaoran's room!~  
  
Syaoran dressed in his Pjs sat on his bed and sighed. *What am I to do* Just then there came a tap on his window. Syaoran sighed and then got off the bed and walked to the window. His eyes narrowed towards the shadowy figure and then opened the window. "What are you doing here?" Asked Syaoran staring at Sakura still dressed in her Black Sakura outfit. "Hi Can we talk?" asked Sakura standing up from her sitting position. Syaoran was about the close the window when with a blur Sakura was now sitting at the ledge of the window. Her green eyes lite up with the help of the moon light. "I only want to say a few things thats it." Syaoran sighed knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this. "Yea go a head." Sayaoran said sitting on his bed again. :"Look I'm sorry...I didn't even want you to find out about me. I ..I don't even know what happened." Sakura said " Then why did you place that bet on me? Sakura... You think its fun having someone.......someone...I don't know what to say." Said Syaoran. Sakura nodded and then was about to jump out the window said. "I'm sorry but I don't want to to quit the play just because of me. And that tommrow is the when to show starts I hope to see you there." Sakura snaped her fingures and then was now on the tree branch. "Oh one more thing check you coat pocket." And with those words Sakura was gone. Leaving Syaoran staring at the tree. Syaoran closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. He closed the the window and then walked over the to his coat that he wore to school that moring and placed his hand in to one of the pockets. Within a few seconds he pulled out a little card Taped to the corner of the card was a cherry blossom, writtten on the card in blue ink was I"M SORRY. Syaoran stared at it and then placed the card on his desk and then switched off his desk lamp. Then headed to bed.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN" I hope you liked itI i've decided to end this story at chapter 10 so two parts left. Stuy tune to find out what happens. Oh yea PS REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	9. part 9

Hey you guys here is part 9 of Black Sakura! Enjoy and please review!! Don't forget one more chapter to go.  
Oh yea this chapter takes place the day of the play.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Black Sakura  
part 9  
"Sakura get up." Shouted her brother. It was the day of the play and Sakura was be be at the school at 10 that morning but at was already 9 o'clock and Sakura was still in bed. Touya sighed and pulled the covers off of his sister. "Time to get up." But there was nothing from his sister. Touya looked down at the bed all he saw were pillows lines up in to shape of her body.   
"You monster....I guess I was wrong! You can get up early." Touya placed the covers back on to the bed and then left the room.  
~School roof~  
  
Sakura was leaning against the roof top. Dressed in a blue skirt and blue shirt. Her amber her was twisted in a bun. Sakura had been standing there staring at the a sky. *Will syaoran come tonight?? I wanted to tell him the truth but i don't think I'll be able to tell him.* Sakura leaned onto the fence and stared at the her pearl, which was turning black.. *This doesn't feel right right.*   
Sakura stood up and the placed the pearl back in to her shirt and then headed down towards the classroom. When she got to the door it was locked and Sakura felt an evil presences. Sakura tunred around a shouted. "Yuki I know you are here. Show yourself." Sakura eyes darted around the roof but there was nothing,. Sakura touched the door knob and this time it was cool. Sakura sighed and pulled the door open and decended down the steps. Once on the 3rd floor Sakura leaned against the wall and sighed. *Maybe I'm just thinking ro much. Then again......* Then out of no were a voice made her jump out if her shose. Sakura turned and noticed Tomoyo standing next to her with s box with nights costumes.   
"Tomoyo what did you that for??" her friend smiled.  
"Sorry. I saw you there and you were staring into space." The two girls started walking towards the class room.   
  
"So did you talk to Syaoran yet?" Sakura nodded.   
"So what did he say about you know what." Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo stopped mid way and stared at her best friend.   
"Are you telling me that you guys didn't talk." Sakura stook her head.  
"It's not like that we did talk but I never brought up the past. Becides there is no point." Tomoyo eyes narrowed.  
"What are you talking about. It does matter. You want to know what he thinks don't you?" Sakura stared at the floor Tomoyo placed the box down and sighed.   
"Tomoyo you want to do me a favor." Tomoyo sighed and looked at her friend and sighed. "Ok." Sakura gave a smile "Thanks. But frist we have to the auditourium." With those words the girls headed tours the school yard.  
~10 minutes before the show THAT NIGHT~  
  
Sakura was dressed in her school uniforn with her hair in a little pony tail. She was standing next to a poster and staring at the floor. "Were can Tomo be? What's taking her so long.* Just then Tomoyo came walking down with a pitcher filled with applejuice and a stack of cups. Sakura walked up to her and took the cups. Sakura leaned towards Tomoyo and said.  
"You did it yet?" Tomoyo nodded and Sakura smile   
"Good, I hope it works." Tomoyo placed the pitcher on to the table and smiled.   
"Don't worry...It will." Then she clapped her hands and said. "Hey guys lets all have a drink to wish ourselfs good luck before the play." The kids started to gather around the table and Tomoyo started to pour everyone drinks.   
  
Sakura notice Syaoran drinking in the corner. Sakura picked up and cup and walked over to him. He glanced up at her and then continued his drink. Sakura looked at him and said.  
"Hi..." Syaoran placed his cup on the table and then turned to leave."Syaoran wait." Syaoran stopped and said.   
"What is it?" Sakura was silent for a minute. Then she said.  
"I..I just waited to wish you good luck tonight and I'm glad you came." Syaoran then started to walk off towards the dressing so he out on his coat, which was part of his outfit.  
  
~the play~  
  
"You can't get a way." said Syaoran . Sakura who was dressed in a pair of pink dress pant turned and smiled. "Thats what you think.." Sakura started to ran across the stage. Syaoran ran after her and off the stage. Two minutes he and Sakura reappeared on stage. Sakura was struggleing to get away. Sakura stepped on his foot which made Syaoran release her and she started to run off the stage. "I WILL GET YOU MISTRESS OF THE DARK!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
~The middle of the play~  
  
Sakura was now on the ground crying. Syaoran next to her. "Shhhh...Don't cry." Sakura looked up at him and wiped away her tears. " I..." Syaoran looked deep into her eyes and said "No matter what happens I'll always protect you tell the end of time." Sakura smiled and said. " Thank you..."   
Just thne the stage darken and the lights had shut off. Sakura let go of Syaoran and stared into the dark. An evil laugh could be heard and the a pop could be heard. The spot light had turned on and was now shining on Yuki.   
"Yuki.....What are you doing here?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. Yuki dressed in a black robe laughed and shook his fingure. "Shame on you Sakura for not remembering. I came to get you back and for the pearl like I said." Sakura stood up and looked at him.   
"Well what are you going to do?" asked Yuki bouncing a fire ball in his hand. Sakura smirked and said "Nothing..You are not going to get what you want." Yuki voice deepen and then throw the frie ball at the guest. Syaoran eyes eyes widen and shouted "NO!" the fire was aiming straight for the people but when it got near them it bounced right off and disappeared. Yuki eyes widen.   
"How can that be......It's never happened before." Yuki said staring at the people unharmed. They all were wispear and think that Yuki was part of the play. Sakura tied her hair into a pony tail and smirked "I'm surprised Yuki...The master of the great Dragon Demon and you didn't even see the force field." Sakura walked up towards him.   
Yuki eyes lighten up and he laugh once again. "I guess I under estimated you. BUT you are not getting away." He jumpped down from his spot and walked up to Sakura. She just stood there and looked at him. "I am not going to give you want you want so give up." Just then Yuki snapped his fingure and Sakura was tied up with a magic rope. Sakura struggled to get free but it was no use.   
"Dam You Yuki..." said Sakura. Yuki touched her face but Sakura moved away. "Don't touch me." said Sakura Yuki stook his head. "Well since I know that you are not going to give me what I wait then I'll have to kill you." Sakura did not blink or move. Yuki looked at her and was shocked when Sakura just stood there not scared.   
"Go head Yuki..Kill me. I know that you want to. But first you'll have to bet me and with that Sakura was free and in her right hand was a dark red fire ball.   
  
~Back Stage.~  
*SAKURA DON'T* Tomoyo stood there while all the other classmates were fast a sleep. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. " I guess Sakura sleeping powder worked. But why is Syaoran still a wake? I have to get him out of there before Sakura decides to use Mistress Dragon." whisper Tomoyo just then someones hand was on her shoulder and she turned. Finding herself staring at a pair of blue eyes. "Eroil...What are you........" Eriol shook his end. "Don't worry Syaoran knows what he is doing; he'll be fine." Tomoyo looked at the wooden floor. Eroil lifted her head up and stared into her eyes and "Trust me." Tomoyo nodded her head. Tomoyo then said surprised and said. :How do you know about Sakura.." Eroil smiled and said "Lets just say a liitle say a little flower told me." Tomoyo smiled and nodded understanding what he ment.  
~Back so Sakura and yuki!~  
  
Sakura smiled and throw the fire ball in the air and it opened up and turned in to an arrow and was moving towards Yuki. Yuki jumpped in to the air and when it disappeared he landed and and smiled. " Good bye Sakura." Yuki hand formed a gaint ball of dark light and aimed it at Sakura. * Oh my god...That's..* Syaoran ran in front of the Sakura to take the hit for her but Sakura pushed him out of the way and took the hit herself. Syaoran pushed himself off the floor and noticed a puff of smoke were Sakura was standing. But Sakura was not there.   
Yuki smiled but when he noticed that the pearl was no were to be seen; his eyes narrowed. "What the hell..." The thing he knew he was shot in the heart with a fire arrowing and Sakura had now reapeared. "Well Yuki" smiled Sakura with her hair swishing around her. "It looks it you lost. Oh yea and I think that is mine." said Sakura moving her finger forward and the other half of the pearl came lose and in to Sakura's hand. Yuki tried to atttack her but her could not move.   
"Bye bye." and with a snap of Sakura's finger he was gone. Sakura sighed placed the other half the pearl around her neck. Syaoran stood up and walked up to her. Sakura averted her gaze on to the wooden floor. Syaoran stood there for a few minutes and then hugged her, which surprised Sakura. He leaned towards her and and said " I forgive you." With that the people stood up and clapped. Sakura and Syaoran took a bow holding hands. "Were the rest of the class??" Sakura stopped smiling and let go of Syaoran hand and started to run back stage. Syaoran shouted.   
"Sakura were are you going? I have to talk to you." Sakura smiled when she turned around and said. " Don't worry about he meet me on the roof tonight after you are done at the booth." and then Sakura ran off the stage. Syaoran stood there and stared into space.   
Eroil and Tomoyo came out of there hidding place. "What was with that?" asked Syaoran. "Eroil placed his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "Just do what she says...You never know." Syaoran looked at his best friend and nodded  
++++++++++++++++++++|  
AN THERE YOU HAVE IT PART 9 !!! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS!!!!!!! 


	10. part 10

Here is part 10 of Black Sakura!! I hope you like it......   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Black Sakura   
part 10 Final part  
Syaoran sighed as he watched all the other students head to the gym for the white day dance. The dance was to start in two hours and Sakura still has not arrived at the booth. *Were is Sakura. The last time I saw her was this afternoon at the play.* Syaoran sighed again and sat down on one of the stools. "  
"Hey there." Syaoran who was staring at the ground found himself looking at Tomoyo and Eroil. Syaoran gave a weak smile and then said.  
"What is it? Your turn behide the booth does not start for another ten mintues." Tomoyo walked under the curtain and sat down on one of the stools. Tomoyo reached in the her purse and pulled out a pink notecard and headed to Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her. Tomoyo smiled.   
"Go a head take it. Sakura told me to give it to you and to tell you not to be late." Syaoran took it and read it really fast and then smiled and shot up. " I got to go. Sakura is meeting be at the roof top in.." He looks at his watch. "Five minutes." Eroil smiled and then said "What the heck are you waiting for. Go already." Syaoran nodded and started to walk out of the booth but stopped and turned around.   
"What about the booth." The couple luaghed.  
"Go already....We'll take care of it." Tomoyo said.  
"Are you sure about it??" Tomoyo and Eroil nodded. Syaoran smiled and then left.  
  
~Roof top~  
  
Syaoran ran up the last couple of steps and sighed. When he reached the roof there was no sign Sakura. Syaoran looked at the note card and then sighed. "She tells me to come up here and she not even here." Syaoran looked in back when he hear a voice  
"You were saying Syaoran san" Sakura was standing in the shadows the whole time.  
"How did...you....."Sakura smiled and walked up to him.  
"Hey, you forgot who I really am. You don't exspect the the theif Black Sakura to ask someone to meet her and she does not show up." Sakura said walking towards the fance. She stared in to the distance while Syaoran stood there not sure what to say.  
"Syaoran I wanna talk to you." Syaoran looked up at her.   
"About what."  
"There was something that I wanted to tell you but I don't have a chance." Syaoran nodded and walked up to Sakura and stared into the distance also.  
"I'm sorry about placin' the bet on you. It was fun....Becides...I like you." Syaoran looked up  
"Did you say that you liked me." Sakura nodded.  
"And I know that Tomoyo told you what really happen to me before I came here. I know she did not tell you the whole story.....Do you want to hear the rest of it." Sakura turned around. and face Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head and and said.  
"No....All that matters to me is how you are how.....Not back then becides there is no way you can change the past." Sakura smiled and started to head to the stair case. "Hey were are you heading?" Syaoran said catching up to her. Sakura turned and smiled. Sakura pretend she did not hear a word of what Syaoran said and started to walk down the step.   
She stopped on the first landing and smiled. "I have a job tonight...Becides I never got a responds from you..So I think I'll leave." Syaoran walked up to her and kissed her. After a few minutes they seperated.  
"What was that for?" Asked Sakura blushing.   
"The answer to your question." Sakura smiled and hugged him.Then let go go of him.  
"Thanks But I still have to go." Sakura turned and was about to walk away.  
  
After a few seconds Syaoran said. "wait.....How can you be going out tonight...Black Sakura didn't...." Sakura giggled.   
"How stupid can you get look at the notecard It was sighed Sakura not Black Sakura...Therefore tonight my only job tonight is win that bet of mine. Come on....I'm your date tonight..Lets get going.:" Syaoran stood there not sure what to say. Sakura grabbed his handed and they headed down the steps.  
  
"Wait......." Said Syaoran letting go of Sakura's hand. Sakura turned around and stared at him.  
"What...??" Syaoran stared at her . "I found out that you were Black Sakura so that means that I'm the one that has won the bet." Sakura luaghed   
"You,........Won!Ha,.... Unless you forgot I said that you had to catch Black Sakura. And you did not. You only hear that I was Black Sakura So that means nothing." Syaoran's eyes narrowed.  
"But." Sakura shook her head.  
"Nop you lost..So that means that I'm your date tonight at the dance. Come one." Syaoran sighed and nodded. But stopped half way to the gym. Sakura looked at him and said. "What.... You lost so take it like a man and lets go...All our friends are waiting for us." Syaoran shook his head and said.  
"No.......You going to the dance like this." Syaoran pointed to Sakura's Black Sakura outfit. Sakura laughed and then snapped her fingers. Within minutes she was dressed in a pink dress with lots of silver glitter on it. Her hair was in a bun pinned with pink Sakura's in her hair.   
"There hows that?" Aksed Sakura smiling. Syaoran smiled and took her hand.   
"Come on.." said Syaoran walking towards the gym with Sakura walking following.  
~Dance 2 hrs later.~   
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled walking hand in hand off the dance floor. They walked towards there chattering friends. "Hey.." Tomoyo turned and smiled.   
"Hey. Looks like you and Syaoran are having lots of fun." Sakura smiled and said . "Yea.. well you and Eroil have not stopped dance until the last few minutes." Both girls luaghed. Just then Naoko rush over to them out of breath. The group turned and faced her. "Whats wrong Naoko? asked Chiharu.holding a cup of soda.   
"I just came back from the fair and I heard that there was going to robbery and someone was going to steal the locket of death." Sakura stared at her. "Really." Said Sakua putting down the hear drink. Syaoran stared at her. *You don't think.* Sakura smiled and then turned to leave the dance.  
"Sakura where are you?" asked Syaoran. Sakura turned and said.   
"Ahhhh....I left something at home I have to get. I'll see you tommrow." said Sakura. and then she left. After a few minutes Syaoran placed his cup down on the near by table and was heading out the door. Tomoyo and Eroil followed him in to the school yard.  
"Hey wait up Syaoran." Syaoran turned. Eroil ran up to him and said "Where are you going."   
"I have some unfinish business to take care of." Eroil and Tomoyo smiled. Eroil patted his friend on the shoulder and nodded. "Go on....We'll cover for you." said Eroil. Syaoran nodded and ran out of the school yard.   
After a few minutes Tomoyo turned towards Eroil and said. "You think he come back in time for the last dance?" Eroil laughed. "Knowing Syaoran no. Becides he is going after Black Sakura. And knowing her it's not going to easy." Tomoyo nodded and she took his hand.   
"Come on lets go back they are waiting for us." Eroil nodded in agreement and they head back to the gym. "Do you think he'll catch Black Sakura this time?" Tomoyo thought for a few minutes and shook her head. "But hey; you never know. Maybe one day he'll catch he because he has already cought her heart."   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++===============++++++  
AN + There you have it part 10 of Black Sakura... How did you like it. I hope you all enjoyed. Anyway thanks for all your review!! Please don't get to review! Well untill my next story! Ja !!!!!!! S&S Forever! 


End file.
